


Black Clover Oneshot: Silva Dinner

by Mileniumbreaker12



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AstaxNoele, F/M, Family time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mileniumbreaker12/pseuds/Mileniumbreaker12
Summary: Asta and Noelle have been dating for a while now. Everything was fine until a letter arrived telling Noelle to come for family dinner and bring her boyfriend. Even though Noelle didn't know how her brother found out, she decides to go. What could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Asta/Noelle Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	Black Clover Oneshot: Silva Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Black Clover one shot. It’s not the longest and honestly not my favorite shipping but I thought it would be funny to write this and it was. I’m not good at writing long one shots but I think it turned out good.

Calm wind blew around the base of the black Bulls. The Squad that had once been so bad, people didn’t even acknowledge them. But since a certain boy entered the squad, things changed for the better.

Every single person in the squad improved their magic power, reached and surpassed their limits multiple times. He was the one that gave them the strength to fight, to show the world what their magic could do.

He was the reason that they became strong, the reason they fought every day, even though he was so different from everyone.  
HE was unique, one of a kind in so many ways. His name was Asta, an orphan from Hage village. Which was literally at the end of the kingdom.

A Manaless, Magicless boy with no special abilities. Well that’s what a few people would say. But in their eyes, he was the strongest person in the whole kingdom.  
Due to the fact that he couldn’t use magic, Asta trained his body every day. As soon as the sun rose over the horizon, he was out in the woods training, and he would be back when the sun goes down. He wasn’t ordinary, oh no, he was so much more.

The moment he had received his Grimoire it changed. HE changed. Asta was the only person with anti-magic. A different form of magic. With his swords he could cut through every magic as if it was butter.

When he found out there was a demon living in his Grimoire, he convinced the demon to share his powers, in return Asta would let him live in his body, allowing him to live with better conditions. It took a while, but now Asta was able to control the power.

And his power attracted a certain silver-haired girl. She was never very good with her magic and got cast out from her family. Noelle Silva was the only member of a royal family that couldn’t control her magic. A friend once told her that it was because she didn’t want to hurt people, and she concluded, that it was true.

Whatever, with a magic wand she became better. And in time they both grew closer to each other, to the point where they started dating. Noelle was still nervous telling her siblings about it. She knew what their reaction would be.

They would be even more ashamed. A member of the royal family and a commoner who was even an orphan. What a shame she would be. But she swore herself, one day she would have the courage to tell them.

Asta was fine with it. He knew of her fear towards her siblings but insisted that if they wanted to know if there was someone in her life, she had to tell the truth. Noelle agreed. It’s not like they were going to marry each other.

At one point, Noelle stopped thinking about it. They already hated her, so she could care less. At least she thought so, until the day she received the letter.  
When the sun set over the horizon taking over the moons place high at the sky, Asta was already out in the woods, leaving Noelle alone in the bed. They had made it a habit, sleeping together.

Why not? They were a couple after all, had even received the approval of their captain. Not like they had asked, but he did it anyway.  
The young Silva stood up, changing into her usual attire for the day. The robe of the black Bulls around her shoulder. She stretched her arms as she left the room. The last few days had been calm. No missions and no attacks. Just some soothing days with her boyfriend. Just a normal Monday morning.

In the beginning Noelle never would’ve thought that she would get over her fake-pride and be with a commoner. After she had teased him so many times.  
As she made her way downstairs, she could already smell the breakfast Charmy had made. It was the best food she could get. Even better than the food he cooks in the palace made every day.

Grabbing a plate and some food, she sat down with the others. Everyone did their usual stuff.

Luck and Magna were fighting over pudding again.

Gauche was looking at a picture of his sister.

Grey said nothing while Charmy ate everything in sight.

Finral bragging about some date he had.

Gordon mumbled something.  
Vanessa was already drunk and Asta was out in the woods. A perfectly normal morning.

A letter was slammed down in front of her with the Silva emblem on it. She sighed. Until now.

Without much thought, she opened it. Probably from Nozel informing her about the royal Banquet that was coming up. Boring stuff as always. She honestly hated these events. No one talked with her but Mimosa. She always felt out of place, but she had to go.

What she read though, was not what she had expected. She read it over and over again. This couldn’t be right. Someone made a mistake. This had to be a mistake. But no, she read right.

Screeching, Noelle let the letter fall to the ground. The others looked over at her in surprise.  
Vanessa picked up the letter, glancing at Noelle for permission who just gave a short nod. Reading through the royal letter, Vanessa was just as surprised as the young princess.

“Oh dear” she said, holding her cheek.

“What is it?” Magna asked.

“W-Well…” Noelle stuttered.

“Seems like her dear siblings want to meet our little princess for a sibling talk. And she’s supposed to bring her boyfriend” Vanessa answered.

“What?” Finral asked, glancing over the letter. He read through it carefully.

Dear Noelle,  
I hope you are well sister. It has been some time since I heard from you and would like for you and our siblings to have a dinner. I’m sure there are many things we have to tell each other. We haven’t talked in a long time now.

Do not worry, I have told Nebra and Solid to behave. I am aware that they are still angered by the events of the royal knights. It will just be a family dinner.  
I have recently been informed that you have found a partner. Please bring him along. He will be family at some point after all.

The dinner will be on Sunday 7:00 pm.  
Sincerely,  
Nozel Silva

“How does he even know about Asta? I haven’t told anyone outside of the squad” Noelle squeaked.

“Wasn’t there a meeting of the Captains recently?” Charmy munched on her food.

The young Silva looked over at her Captain who just shrugged. “He asked” he said.

Noelle almost screamed. Yes, she had made up with Nozel, but her other siblings would be furious. They were still mad at her, just like the letter stated.

“Just go Noelle. You’ll get it off your chest. What’s the worst that could happen?” Vanessa tried to cheer the young girl up.

“You’re right. But until then I have to teach Asta the right manners. I love him but he’s not the best at the table” the others agreed.  
\------------------  
And then the evening came, along with Asta. Noelle was pacing in the main room when he entered the hideout. Alarm bells went off the second he saw his girlfriend. He rushed over to her.

“Noelle what’s wrong?” he asked.

The young Silva looked at him. She opened her mouth to say something but closed it again, instead handing him the letter. The ash blond teen read through it and when he was done, he understood her worries.

“But that’s great. We’ll tell them and then we can finally live in peace.”

“But what if they’re mad? What if they throw me out?” she panicked.

Asta grabbed her by her shoulders. “They won’t. They’ll have to live with it and if they are mad and throw you out then screw them. They can hate you or be happy for you, like siblings should” he grinned.

Noelle smiled. How right he was. Just like always. “But still” she smirked “I gotta teach you table manners until Sunday.”

“Eeeeeeehhhhhhhh!!!!!”  
\---------------  
It had been a long week, but it was worth it. Noelle taught Asta everything she knew, from holding a chair back for a woman he dated to using the right fork.  
To her great surprise Asta was able to remember everything within the short time they had. He really tried with effort, just to make sure his girlfriend wouldn’t be embarrassed.  
And after forcing him and his ridiculously large muscles into a tux, she went to change herself.

When she came out again, she was wearing a silver-blue dress. It was sleeveless and hugged her body perfectly. It began silver and turned into a light blue at the end. Her shoes could barely be seen, but the height of the heels helped.

A small blue purse was hanging on her shoulder and for once, she had her hair open. It was long enough to reach breasts. Something Asta didn’t even know before. She was always tying it up.

Asta knew he was in love with her, but this hit a new level. To him she looked like and angel that just came down from heaven. He almost fainted, lost for words.

He fumbled with the package in his hand. “Ah …… eh….. Vanessa said that you’re supposed to get the date something nice when going out. I didn’t know if this counted but I never did it before so…..” he blushed holding out the small package.

Noelle smiled. He could be a real sweetheart. She took it carefully, opening it. Inside was a silver necklace with a sapphire in the middle, fitting earrings on the side.  
“My god Asta. They’re perfect” she set the box on a table and took out the earrings. Taking out her other pink earrings, she replaced them with the saphire stones. She handed the necklace to Asta who looked at her confused.

She giggled, holding her hair back. “Well, aren’t you going to help me?” she teased.

Getting the hint, the ash blond teen placed the necklace around her neck. Going down the stairs, they met the others. Finral was waiting to transport them. The others were just curious.

Vanessa gasped. “Wow Noelle you really got him into something nice” she chuckled.

“Wasn’t that hard” she giggled.

“Well, ready to go?” Finral asked. The couple nodded.

The brunet opened a portal sending both of them straight to the Silva house. Asta gulped. He had never felt so nervous.

“Relax. It’ll be fine just like you said. But do me a favor and don’t get angry” she begged.

“Eh? Why?” Asta leaned his head to the side.

Noelle sighed. “Remember what happened last time you got to angry? You lost control over your literal inner demon” she hissed.

“Oh, that” he chuckled.

Without a second thought, Noelle knocked on the large door.

“Isn’t this your home too? Knocking seems a bit weird” Asta said.

“Yeah, but we are here as guests and it is always polite to knock. Just entering the house would be very rude” Noelle advised. Asta hummed. Rich people were strange.

A maid opened the door. “Ah, Mistress Noelle you came. Master Nozel will be delighted. Please follow me” she turned around and went ahead. The couple followed.

When they reached the dining-room only Nebra and Solid seemed surprised to see Asta. Sitting down, after Asta did what Noelle had told him by pulling the chair back, the maids brought the first dish.

While Noelle tried to avoid eye contact with her siblings, Asta was showing a glare that told them to dare and hurt her. He was behaving for now, but that could change quickly.  
Finally, Solid spoke up.  
“Am I the only one that noticed Noelle brought a commoner” he hissed.

“No brother I noticed too, but what did you expect from her? At least she taught him manners” Nebra scoffed.

Asta grabbed the underside of the table with one hand, trying to keep calm. Just five minutes and he was close to loosing his cool.

“Enough both of you. We are here to have dinner and not to yell at each other. I asked you to behave” Nozel warned.

Noelle had to suppress a smirk. Since when did her brother defend her? That was entirely new. And he hadn’t even been surprised at all when she came with Asta. Did he know this too? How much did Captain Yami tell him?

“How can you be okay with this brother? Our sister and a commoner?” Nebra hissed.

Nozel raised an eyebrow. “Oh you sound concerned sister. Since when do you do that?” he smiled.

“Me concerned? That mother killer can do what she wants I just don’t want the family name to be ruined.”

Noelle bit her lip. Why did they have to bring this up all the time? It wasn’t even her fault. Her mother died after her birth yes, but it wasn’t her fault, right? She was sure she was about to cry.

Asta slammed his fist into the table. The force he used was far beyond what he could do, but it was enough to catch attention.

“Aren’t you ashamed of yourselves? Blaming your own sister for something she couldn’t control. If it was one of you that were to blame what then? Be grateful you were able to spend time with her. Not all of us are lucky enough to even have parents” he growled.

“I don’t think I understand what you mean. Everyone has parents” Nozel said calmly. In his eyes Asta was right. His siblings should stop treating Noelle like that, but he knew no matter how many times he told them to stop they would do it again and again.

“Asta is an orphan” Noelle said. She knew very well Asta would say something he might regret if she didn’t interfere.

“An orphan. Who would’ve thought there were people even more useless than you Noelle” Solid snickered.

Asta’s eyes flashed red for a moment and Noelle looked over concerned.

“Brother you should never underestimate people” Nozel warned. He had seen what Asta could do. And it was rather amazing. And a little overwhelming when seeing it for the first time.

“Nozel is right brother. When Asta gets to angry he can’t control it anymore. He gets very angry when he sees me sad” Noelle warned.

“It? What do you mean ‘it’?” Nebra asked surprised.

Asta smiled, leaning back in his seat a bit. “I’m not just any orphan. I don’t have magic, not normal at least. MY magic makes every other magic ineffective. The ‘it’ Noelle mentioned is the person that gives me this power” he explained.

The siblings looked surprised. Nebra and Solid exchanged a look. Nozel still sat there unfazed by the teens ‘outburst’.

“I… have to admit that I am curious. Who is this person you are talking about?” Nozel asked.

Even though he had already seen it, he didn’t know what it was that gave the teen the power to cut through magic like butter. This strange form he had when he used much of it.  
Asta’s eyes flashed red once more, this time a bit longer, long enough for the siblings to notice it, eyes widening slightly. “A demon.”

“It happens on it’s own when I get to angry. But I can control it and force it out if I want to. I don’t do it much, it’s tiring” he explained.

“If you really have this ability you claim to have then you wont have a problem to show us, right?” Solid smirked. He was so sure the other was lying that he was ready to challenge the other.

Asta looked at the clock on the wall. 10:12 pm. Had they really talked this long? Didn’t seem like it. But it was late enough to return home.

“Sure, we have to get home now anyway. It’s late. I’ll show you outside” he smiled.

Standing up, he took Noelle’s hand and led her outside, not waiting for the others to follow.  
Outside it was dark. Owl sounds could be heard in the night. Holding out his hands, his Grimoire appeared in front of him. Noelle looked at him surprised. Since when could he do that?

The large broadsword came out. He held it in both hands, closing his eyes to focus the energy. Taking a deep breath, he opened his eyes again only for one of his eyes to be turned red, a black wing sprouting from his back. Black markings appeared on the right side of his body.

The Silva-siblings looked at the teen in shock. Asta smiled. “Get on” he told Noelle and the youngest Silva-sibling hopped onto his back.

“Well now that this is out of the way we’ll be going. Be careful when you decide to insult Noelle next time when I’m around. Thanks’ for the food” he grinned, showing his fang. Pushing himself of the ground, he took off, the wing helping him to fly back to their own base.

Noelle couldn’t help but laugh along with her boyfriend. He had been right all along. Bringing him to meet his siblings properly was the best idea Nozel ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this is it. Like I said not the longest but not to short either I’m thinking about doing a one shot series with requests because there aren’t many, or a Asta x Reader story. I don’t know yet. Maybe there is something you want to see.  
> So tell me what you think of this one shot. Like, leave a comment and I’ll see you next time


End file.
